


2.19

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 19. Prostitution/Sex Work |Olfactophilia (Scent) | Nipple Play





	2.19

They call him Jax, and he’s always been Akande’s favourite boy to call when his nights get too lonely to bear.

He comes in the door quiet, in the oversized hoodie that one of his tricks bought him, months ago; and he crosses the room with a smile, sinks down onto Akande’s lap with all the grace he’s come to be legendary for. His thighs peek out under the hoodie’s hem, bare and thick and beautifully dark, and Akande puts a hand on either one, caging the smaller body in against his own.

“Hello, little one,” Akande murmurs, stroking his fingertips across the smooth plane of Jax’s thigh as he leans in to nuzzle against his cheek and feel the scruff of Jax’s goatee against his own skin. “I’ve missed you. Have you missed me?”

“Of course,” Jax purrs, shifting where he sits straddling Akande’s lap to pull the hoodie off--and Akande can’t help the twitch of his cock in his jeans at the sight. Jax’s supple, plush chest is caged in a sheer, lacy bra of vibrant green, with the lace collar snug around his neck shaped to seal the top of the heart-shaped window that lets his chest be exposed. Twin straps run down from the bottom of the garment, clipping onto the thin waistband of the panties he wears: also green and lacy, with a heart-shaped, non-sheer fabric covering the bulge of his cock, and as he stares Akande thinks he could drink in the sight forever.

If only he wasn’t so preoccupied with how his cock absolutely aches in the confines of his denim.

“You’re so pretty for me,” he murmurs, leaning forward to kiss down the line of Jax’s throat and savouring the clean, floral fragrance of his long hair, slightly coarse and tickling against his nose. “My beautiful boy, all dolled up for me…”

“So long as your money stays good,” Jax interjects, voice playful and light, and chuckles at the sharp nip Akande gives his collarbone. “I’m just kidding--you’re too fun to quit.” 

Akande smiles against the curve of the smaller man’s jaw, nuzzling up there to leaves another love bite right under his chin. “After all the money I’ve given you, I’d hope so, Jax.”

“Lucio,” he corrects with a breathless smile, full lips parted as he softly pants, grinds himself down on Akande’s lap. “Call me Lucio.”


End file.
